Only You
by mellchaaa
Summary: Karena yang gue mau, cuma lo...


-

Karena Gue mau, saat terakhir Gue, cuma ada lo..

Karena Gue mau, yang terakhir kali meliihat mata Gue terbuka cuma lo..

Karena Gue mau, yang terakhir menangis buat Gue..

Cuma lo..

-

**Only You**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto, **Only You **© dear meL, **Akhir Cinta Abadi** © Nidji.

hee.. enjoy reading.. **:3**

-

Ino berlari menyusuri lorong sepi rumah sakit pada malam itu. Nafasnya memburu, ia sudah terlalu letih mencari ruangan bernomor 262 tersebut. Ia terus berlari sampai ke ujung lorong dan menemukan ruangan itu.

**.**

**St. Carolius II (262)**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**.**

Air mukanya menyiratkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Cukup sakit ia mendengar kabar bahwa, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya kini koma. Dan katanya–jantungnya nyaris tidak berdenyut.

Ia membuka pintu kayu itu. Agak berat memang, ketika pintunya berhasil ia buka, ia melihat tubuh Naruto terkulai tak berdaya di tempat tidur itu. Sejumlah alat-alat yang kini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya mengelilingi dirinya.

Sakit.

Jantung Ino begitu sakit melihat hal itu. Sudah sekian lama ia tak melihat keadaan ini.

Ya, Naruto mengalami gagal jantung sejak ia kelas 6 di sekolah dasar.

Berulang kali Naruto harus mengikuti ujian susulan, ketika sebulan penuh ia dirawat di St. Carol ini.

Ino berjalan ragu mendekati Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto hampa. Air matanya perlahan-lahan jatuh dari pelupuknya.

Tangan mungil itu mengelus pipi Naruto lembut. Lembut sekali, nyaris tak terasa.

"Naruto.. Bangun.." suaranya bergetar. "Bangun, bodoh.. Mana janjimu?" Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk melihat kenyataan.

"Katanya kamu mau menjagaku? Selalu ada untukku.. Mana, Naruto..? Mana…!" terlalu sulit baginya untuk membentak Naruto.

Ino menangis. Ia menyembunyikan matanya diantara tempat tidur dan tangan Naruto.

1.. 2.. 3..

"Ino.." suara boyish itu memanggil Ino.

Ino menengadah, dilihatnya mata biru langit cerah itu terbuka. Namun redup. Tak ada cahaya yang biasanya memancar dari mata itu.

"N–Naruto..?"

Bibir Naruto telah menyiapkan serangkaian kata, "t–terima kasih.. lo udah mau dateng kesini.." ungkapnya.

Ino masih terkejut bukan main, "k–kamu..?"

"Gue seneng.. banget.. lo mau dateng kesini.." Naruto memandang Ino lembut, "n–nemenin gw.. buat yang terakhir kalinya.."

Ino kembali menangis, lebih keras. Lebih menyayat untuk di dengar.

"S–ssh.. Jangan nangis.. Lo terlalu manis kalo nangis.." tangan lemah Naruto tergerak untuk menghapus air mata Ino. Lalu, ia memegang tangan Ino yang ada di tepi kasur.

"Nar.. Kenapa semuanya harus begini? Aku gak mau kehilangan kamu.." rengek Ino.

"Karena Gue mau, saat terakhir Gue, cuma ada lo.." jawabnya. "Gue mau yang terakhir di hidup gw, cuma lo.. Ino.."

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Naruto bodoh!!!" tangisannya meledak.

"Ino.. Maaf.. Tapi, kumohon.. I–ingatlah janjiku," pintanya. "Aku pasti ada.. Aku selalu ada untukmu.."

Ino terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto memanggil dirinya 'Aku' tiap bicara dengannya.

Mata Naruto perlahan menutup, "A–aishiteru.. Ino-baka.."

Selesai.

Mata biru langit itu sudah menutup untuk selamanya. Gadis itu terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata.

Ia sedih, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menangis.

Bahkan ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu.. Kamu akan ada untukku, selamanya.."

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**Jiwaku yang telah mati**

**Bukan cintaku**

**..**

**Janjiku selalu abadi**

**Hanya milikmu**

**..**

**Aku**

**Pergi dan takkan kembali**

**..**

**Akhir dari cinta yang abadi**

**..**

**Akankah kau melihatku**

**Di akhir nanti?**

**..**

**Jiwaku yang telah mati**

**Bukan cintaku**

**..**

**Janjiku selalu abadi**

**Hanya untukmu**

**..**

**(a/n: gaje yah.. –" bener deh, saia buat fic ini pasti dosa! yaiyalah, orang aia ngebayangin temen saia beneran meninggal.. # diinjek #**

**tapi semoga kagak.. saia bakal nangis beneran kalo dia pergi..**

**btw, ini kan fic naruino, bagaimana kalo jadiin kumpulan oneshot tentang naruino? apa bagusan satu-satu aja? :3**

**review?)**


End file.
